Fire Emblem Twisted Fates
by Noir776
Summary: In a holy land founded by the divine dragon naga, there are more issues than she would have ever expected. In order to restore what she established during her lifetime, she sends 4 hereos from Ylisse and the land of Fates, to save what may or may not be able to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A land called Naga**

 **Ok, this works just fine, i think. So introducing myself, I'm Noir776, normally referred as just Noir. For your information, i'm not a native speaker in english, so there may be expressions of mine which are hard to udnerstand, because I can't write. So I apologize for any issues concerning being able to read my story. Yeah that's it for my introduction and enjoy my first story**

XXX

Kana woke up in the midst of a place he didn't recognize. Just before he was with Shigure and now he is in a place different from Nohr. Kana, Prince Kana to be exact, wandered on the streets and remembered his past. The war between Hoshido and Nohr came to an end and his Father Xander rose to the throne after the downfall of King Garon. He experienced in just before his eyes as he was born in the Deep realms where time is flowing faster and so he was 5 Years younger than his mother or so.

Being able to transform into a dragon was a gift to him, as he was able to force his way through hopeless situation, but every gift comes with a price and the drawback was the insane amount of energy he needs to transform.

Making his combat abilities even more threatening, his Uncle Leo decided to teach Kana some magic. It went so far that even without a book Kana can cast magic, even though it's stronger to do it with a book, Kana prefers not to use one for the surprise.

Because he wasn't gifted enough he well wasnt the heir to the throne, but he was chosen to wield the Yato after his mother, which meant that he was entrusted with it and quickly became a commander in the nohrian army.

So what now. He is in a place he doesn't recognize and some guards are coming to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm kana from Nohr"

The guards seemed confused. They didn't know Nohr? They looked at kana and decided to first capture him, because Kana seemed suspicious.

They charged at Kana and he was kind of overwhelmed. If it was a battlefield there wouldn't be a problem but Kana realized that turning into a dragon wouldn"t be a good idea and Yato would just slice through their armor and potentially hurt them more than Kana would like to. How he regretted not learning to hit precisely with the sword. When his Father mentioned it Kana was skeptical about the use of it, but now it would have been helpful. Magic was the only solution now but the guards were in close range. So kana did what he wasn't doing that often... Running away. Kana was young and fast but the guards were fully grown men and in a few steps he was chased down. "great" it was in that moment that he see a girl or young woman who winked and tried to get his attention. Thinking about it how did he even miss her and how were the guards able to miss her?

Kana casted an Fimbulwinter and pushed the guards away and ran to where the girl directed him to.

At first Kana was rely grateful but that changed when they reached a dead end. Before Kama even responded with complains the woman opened a door which he didn't see and pulled him into the room. The guards seemed to be as blind as him and just went back after missing the door.

"thanks." kana smiled at the woman. She sighed an laughed. "Sit down" Kana wanted to do as he was told to but there wasn't a chair or any futniture. It was strange because it was kliterally an apartment. A small one but with a kitchen a living room, no bedroom but a toilet and a bathroom. Looking at the woman he was wondering how she even afforded it. She was wearing not clothes but cloth would be more appropriate to say. It looked like a cloak or so ripped in two halves. One made into a small skirt, the other half covering her upper body.

"Are you from this land?"

A simple no from kana answered the question.

"i think telling about this land and its kingdoms may be a good idea."

Kana nodded in agreement

"The land of Naga is splitt into four Kingdoms, Aqua Terra Ignis and Ventus. We are in Terra near the border to Aqua. The reason why you were chased, was because Terra is not on good terms with Aqua, considering that war could break out any moment that sentence may or may not be appropriate. Originally there was peace between all the kingdoms. They all had the same religion and there wasn't a reason to fight, until something happend. You remember our goddess? Yeah everyone worshipped Naga, but it all stopped when a scientist got his hands onto dragon blood. With it he somehow created a dragon, capable of destroying the entire planet and it would have, if Naga didn't step in and gave her power to the so called „First Exalt.", but even though his body was destroyed by the first Exalt his spirit continued to live. It broke into two halves, one which no resides in the new country the first Exalt founded and the other one is in our land.

Grimas Rampage destroyed large parts of all four kingdoms and a lot of money was invested just into rebuilding our nation. It was considered as a catastrophe, but some didn#t thought of it this way. Some believed Grima was giving judgement. Giving judgement onto the kings and their ruthless exploit of the citizens. Taxes were high and education was expensive. Not everyone was able to get a good job. During the time of rebuild it got even worse. Now through many changes of the law and reduces of the taxes, children can go to school without their parents having to worry about not being able to live.

However not everyone was statisfied. Their lives were better than before, but they still had no say in political descicions. This is the turning point of the believers of Grima, who called themselves Grimleal. They were growing faster than ever, because people who wanted to vote or tried to rebel against the monarchie joined the grimleal. Their plan was to revive grima using an appropriate vessel and showing the rulers what they want. There were some who didn'T actually wanted to revive the fell dragon, they only wanted more rights but, they joined nevertheless.

On a peaceful meeting between the four Kings of the four Kingdoms a few hundred grimleal decided to burn themself and the building down. They sacrificed their life in order to make sure, that the flame doesn't get erased. They burned to death along with 100.000 people who attended the meeting or watched from the sidelines or lived nearby.

Here is the problem. Instead of untiing and destroying the grimleal the kings started to blame the others for the incident.

Now that you know more about or land, there is probably a question that arose during my explanation."

Kana nodded again, saying „Who are you?"

Referencing her knowledge the woman starts to laugh. „Kana. I'm the former princess of this kingdom. Strange right? Why am I here? It is a long story. IT was all good until me sixteenth birthday, before that i was living a happy life as the rightful heir to the throne. My family had two children. My little sister and me. Shortly after the birth of my little sister doctors found out, that my mother isn't able to prduce anymore children, which is not good, because no boy was born yet and my father wouldn't betray his wife ever. They adopted a young boy who was one or two years younger than me. He was an emergency plan. If i were to be dead, there wouldn't be a succesor, because my little sister died at that fire i mentioned earlier.

So what caused me now being in the suburbs of my kingdom? It was during my sixteenth birthday when i went to the church with my family to pray. Praying for Nagas blessing. That day changed my life. Naga herself came down to us humans and approached me.

It's was like when you are praing to a god and he suddenly appears in fornt of you. It is mircale, basically. So i looked at my fathers face and the people around me. Some were jealous, the others were proud. They were all expecting Naga to give me her blessing and you could have guessed, she didn't. Instead she said two snetences only. I recall them even now, one year after they were said.

„From now on your name shall be GRIMA. Furthermore i will give you my protection, which will prevent anyobdy from killing you."

You know that fell dragons name was grima. Now everyone suspected me having an alliance with the grimleal. They tortured me and raped me more times than i can count. Day in day out i was whipped, had to endure the endless pain of being assaulted by people who you don't know. Sexually and physically. It was mentally breaking me apart. I wnated to die so often, but Naga prevented it. Come to think of it i never got pregnant. Even when my adopted brother took my virginity nothing really happend. Nothing developed inside of me. It didn't really make it better of course. Then after one long year they realized that there wasn't any information i could give them, because i never made an alliance with the grimleal at all. So they did the last thing what i would have expected from my father. He disowned me in public and made me go naked in fornt fo all the citizens. Additionally if someone wanted to „use" me, they were allwoed to. Three days i was there, not being able to escape. Lost my mind during daylight and nighttime. It was over, after three days i was absically free, but they were afraid the grimleal took me and revived grima, so they changed my face with an operation and set me into the suburbs of the kingdom, right here. They gave me a small appartment, but no money. The only thing they gave me was a cloak which i transformed into, well my clothing if you could call it like this."

Grima was crying, she laughed at her last sentence, but the tears were flowng as she told Kana about everything she had locke in her heart, for a year. She embraced Kana, crying for a few minutes after calming down and then she started simling again.

For Kana her story and her crying made kanas heart feel heavier than before. It was even worse, when he saw her smiling, thinking it is a miracle, that a girl like her is even able to smile. Kana looked at him, wearing his armor over his regular clothes. He doesn't know why he did that, but it became a habit. So he stood up, leaving Grima alone for a moment, then coming back with clothes and money in his hands, but his armor was missing. Kana in the end sold it, in order to gain money and to buy Grima something to wear.

„You know, talking to you as Grima isn't something i wanna do. It was the catalyst for a lot of things which lead to you situation now. So how should i call you?",

„I actually have no idea. Please name me.", she said, looking at Kana, interested in what name he would pick.

Kana looking at Grima, with her black hair, violet eyes and her face even with the operation she mentioned was still beautiful.

„How do you like Violet?" Kana asked, stuttering a little bit.

„It's great!" Violet now smiled , like a girl normally would and in this moment Kana realized that he can't leave that woman alone anymore. Not because he pities her, but because he had fallen in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

 **OK, One Follower. YAY! I'm actually happy someone reads this fanfic, so thanks to whoever you are.**

 **XXX**

2 weeks after his arrival, Kana along with Violet was able to get a job. In a bakery to be exact. How did this even happen?

Just a day after the meeting with Violet a lot of questions came into his mind. How much money he actually got, because the currency is different, out of the sell of his armor. How much living costs them? Stuff like this concerned Kana. He needed to know it, in order to plan ahead. As Violet told him the money he got would last them for about 3 months. Normally it would be a week only, but since water and electricity is free and no rent has to be paid in this hidden apartment, the amount of costs went down dramatically, in a good way.

So after considering their options Kana and Violet agreed on finding a job to at least get a stable income source. They didn't want to rely on the money Kana got with his armor. It was what they would need for the first month of working and the rest should be for emergencies. Now finding a job was way harder than Kana initially thought, almost every place he asked he instantly got rejected.

The search lasted for a few days after a bakery owner who lost a majority of his workers needed more of them and Violet seized the initiative and got the job in a bakery. Kana too, worked in the bakery.

They were all given the usual stuff to do. Serve some customers and try to get them to buy as much as possible. In the case of Kana it was different. The owner quickly realized, kana had some kind of education, so he pushed some paperwork onto Kana. He besides doing paperwork also had to bake, but he didn't sell anything. That job was left to Violet and the other co-worker called Matt. He was sixteen, just like kana, but something felt off about Matt.

Since his arrival he learned a lot about Terra. It was divided into three parts. The outer ring. The middle ring and the center. There is a general rule of thumb if you classify the kingdom, which is "The more you are near to the center, the more important you are to the country."

The bakery is in the middle ring and Violet and he came from the suburbs. So even with trains, which by the way is what fascinated Kana the most, they need more than an hour to even arrive at the bakery. The Center is 5 hours away from the suburbs, so going there isn't going to happen any time soon.

Coming back to Matt, he seemed to be a wealthier child than he is showing, which doesn't make sense, because if he is wealthy why would he work part-time in a bakery. This illogical theory started when Kana noticed some habits of Matt. He recognised them pretty fast, because Kana himself had those habits, before he got involved into war of course.

They were habits, that people from a socially higher standing have and if you don't have a rapid change in life, these habits aren't going away, but even if Matt was from royalty or something in that direction, Kana didn't care at all. If Matt worked so enthusiastic as before, there isn't a problem.

After a short while the three workers got good friends, exchanging some stories and giving advice, Funny enough they were the only ones who worked there right now. The owner sometimes helps baking and he is good at it, but as the owner he has a lot of different things to take care.

„Hey Kana, are you and Violet in a relationship?"

„No why?", Kana would wish to, but it isn't going to happen anytime soon,

„Wow that's surprising. You seemed to be so close.""

„We are friends, yeah...just friends", for some reason these words hurted.

Matt didn't had a relationship before, but he loved to ship every possible person he is friends with, which is weird, very weird. He reminded him of Nina and Kana made the mistake of sneaking into her room and in her room he found a BOOK with her as the author. So he „stole" it, Kana had no idea why he had done this, but later on he regretted it more than one time.

That book was actually a fanfiction of a romace between him and Shigure. Kana didn't want to remember, but after reading the ENTIRE BOOK, why did he do that, his imagination, when meeting Shigure is overflowing with ninas fanfiction.

„ _No more, Kana, I can't hold it in anymore"_

„ _Don' worry. Just clenaing it up, will be enough. So I'm not holding back."_

„ _KANA"_

„ _SHIGURE"_

Kana isn't ever gooing to forget that passage. If only he hadn't stolen the book, he wouldn't have to read that...book signed by the devil.

At least Matt doesn't do somethhing like that, he hoped. All went well for the next month and Kana, as well as Violet now got a stable income source to live. As long as they worked, they had a foundation to live on. After a long day, they went on the train and on the way home, something strange happend.

The train stopped, not because there were issues with tht rain, but it wasn't allowed to move forward anymore. Kana stood up and decided to check what was happening. There were guards standing right there, in front of the train, but the smybols on their uniforms looked strange. It wasn't the smybol from terra. It was Aquas. How did he know? Well there was a water drop on their uniform. Kana highly doubted that this was the symbol of Ventus or Ignis, so Aqua was the obvious conclusion.

„From this moment on, you passengers on the train shall be prisoners. This will be a message for the kind, that we expanded our territory. You are coming with us. Don't even try to resist.", the guards said, as they entered the train. The driver was captured immediately, so that he doesn't get any stupid ideas.

„Would you please let us go, because we have lives to live and don't wnat to spend our time for prison for no reason." Kana said, but all the responses that he got, was laughter.

„Hey KID, you are like i don't know 20 years younger than us. Pay some respect to us adults and follow our Orders. Kay?", they were laughing. They were armored and surely didn't expect any resistance form a sixteen year old child. Kana just obeyed, because he didn't want to start a war, just because he attacked an Aquarian, Aquas, Aquorian, it didn't matter how they are called.

If Kana would be able to kill all of them and lave no traces, this would leave no one back and he could threaten the other passengers, so no would know of anything that happend on that day, but Kana wasn't able to just kill everyone. His dragonform would overwhelm them, yeah but there are so many, that it would cost him too much energy. His only chance would be his Yato, to just cut through his opponents, but it was at home.

So the only option was to be captured peacefully. One after the other they restricted the movement of everyone with handcuffs and brought them into large vans. It was a long road to the prison, which was located in the center. At least that was what Kana heard from the people that now brought them to their destination. When Kana looked outside of the small window he saw the kingdom of Aqua. It was beautiful. Flowers everywhere, roads where held minimal and the main transportation tool was a bicycle. Everyone used one, at least thats what Kana saw.

In each vane there were five people stuffed in and also two Aquarians to gurad Kana and others. It was not long after they got bored, that they started talking to the prisoners. They ahd no ill intentions, they were just told to do what they were told to. They were nice and all, but after that one ride in the prison Kana was put into a special cell, provided with additional surveillance.

It was when the driver, that Kana didn't see before asked if anyone of the other oen scould switch with voice seemed familiar and after they changed Kana was able to see him. His blue hair and his voice made it pretty clear who it was. Kana couldn't believe what he saw. His best friend Shigure now holding him captive.

„Shigure, you recognize me right?", Kana full with hope asked.

„Yeah you are Kana.", he said it with no signs of happiness, just a cold voice that Kana wasn't used to.

„Ähm no wanting to rescue me or anything else?"

„Why should I?"

„You know I'm now being hold captive by you, my best friend and I am here for no reasona nd you aren't going to help me?"

„You got it."

„Shigure, do you have any interests in, like painting?"

„No", this words confirmed it for Kana

„Whom are you loyal to?"

„Queen Aqua VII"

„Who are you?" Kana bluntly askes.

„I'm Shigure." No reacction, from Shigures side.

„What did they do to you?"

„Nothing.", he lied, Kana knew that.

He was enraged. His best friend being brainwashed, not even remembering his passion or where his loyality lied. Kana knew that he shouldn't do what he would do right now, but in order to help a friend you need to act quickly.

He broke the handcuffs, with a short partial dragontranformation of his arms and reverted them right back. Just to break these handcuffs, Kana burned a lot of energy, so he hoped, that the rest would be enough for defeating Shigure and maybe healing his brainwashed mind. If not, he would drag Shigure with him and try to solve it in diferent way. The keypoint now is, that he needs to have Shigure.

Nobody realized Kanas transformation, but his now broken handcuffs made a sound, when they hit the ground. When the guards turned around, it was already too late. Shigure instictively grabbed his lance, but even he was too late to react. Kana punched the other oen who was guarding the five prisoners in the van, while casting a fire Spell in his fist. He immediately opened his hands and the guard flew out of the van. The sidedoor was definezely broken now. Befor eteh dirver even saw kana, he already was kicked out of the front window, letting the car , with no dirve, crash into a house.

Shigure swung his lance, but Kan evaded and send him flying with a fire spell. The other vans full of prisoners ovioulsy noticed what was happening, but one after another they lost against that sixteen year old boy called Kana.

„Fimbulvetr!"

The last one was blown away defeated and Kana was just about to search for Shigure, when he suddenly was ambushed by him. Luckily Kana wasn't hit anywhere special. Just his left arm got hit by Shigurs Arm. It bleeded, but the wound certainly wasn't big.

Now it was a fight against Shigure. Shigure wasn't riding on his pegasus, and Kana could space him out with his magic, so defeating Shigure was no problem, but he had to use a lot of spells, that consumed way too much energy. Here was his problem. Kana didn't account for the police of Aqua. Someone obvioulsy called the police and now he lost. Not in terms of strength, but in numbers. HE didn't had enough energy to defeat the entire police Squad.

Now him being in prison for actually true claims, didn't make his stay better. At least no one made a connection between him and Violet. That's the only positive aspect,

„Great, what now?"


End file.
